Gast Carcolh (Universe 7)
"An infinite strength. But strength is nothing. I need my wish." Gast Carcolh is an original character created from Dragonball Multiverse. His universe is designated Universe 7, and in this reality, Gast was a Super Namekian born shortly after Frieza first began his search for the Dragonballs on Namek by slaughtering entire villages of people. By now, he is the last of his people. Overview Appearance Gast has Namekian characteristics that initially bore a resemblance to Lord Slug (possibly due to Gast's nature as a Super Namek, and creator disapproval of the Lord Slug film), and he wears a cut-down brown vest, cerulean belt, white pants, yellow shoes, and a flowing mauve cape that doubles as a scarf. Compared to all of the other tournament competitors, Gast is very tall; he would be about as tall as Frieza's second form. Personality Gast is rarely seen speaking and actually rests through most of the battles in the tournament. In the past, Gast struck down many enemy soldiers in vengeance for his own people being killed mercilessly. His mind originally contained the personalities of Guru and Nail, where he regarded other Nameks at that time as "his children", a stark contrast from Nail, being a warrior, both incapable of reproducing and lacking that same bond Guru shares with them. As his personality grew to include more people, he is eventually seen, years later, to be a much calmer being with a very detached, merciless facet to his character. However, he managed to befriend Gohan from his universe, much like Piccolo did, showing a kinder side to his stoic facade. It is likely he is experiencing remorse over being the last of his kind, making him driven towards getting his wish at the end of the Vargas's tournament. Abilities For those so inclined, the original version of Gast Carcolh was 42,000. Interestingly, when he fused with Guru, his power grew to challenge the second form of Frieza, after effortlessly damaging Frieza in his first form. An unknown number of fusions later resulted in Gast becoming powerful enough to destroy Frieza's True Form with trivial effort, and compared to their previous battle, without Frieza landing a scratch on him. Gast also belittled Frieza's henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria by killing them with individual attacks, and went on to battle creatures described as a "lizard monster" and a "pink demon". He is shown to have analytical ability, knowing where to strike the regenerative core of the Cell Jr. just from witnessing the original Cell battling. He could also counter Zen Buu with ease when he tried to take over the tournament, compressing his liquid form into a ball and leaving him completely helpless. Techniques Mystic Attack: '''Gast used it against Frieza in his third form and slammed the tyrant into a mountain. Years later, Gast used it against the Cell Jr. '''Paralyze Beam: '''Gast used this technique to halt Frieza's movements before he could destroy Namek with his Death Ball. '''Mystic Flasher: '''Originally from Gast's fusee, Nail. He used this attack against Frieza's second form, who was able to withstand the attack and defeat Gast. Later, Gast used to kill Frieza's henchmen and later Frieza himself. '''Telepathy Eye Lasers: '''Gast used this technique to '''pierce through the Cell Jr.'s regenerative core, killing it instantly. Biography The Last Namek In his universe, Gast sensed and immediately located Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin when they arrived on Namek to search for the Dragonballs and perceived them to be a threat. When he learned their intentions, he sadly told them that the Dragonballs were no more following events that had taken place only days earlier: Gast was originally the guardian of Guru, Nail, and his life went on the same as his U18 counterpart. However, his existence was altered the moment that Frieza invaded Namek. Days before the Z-Warriors or Vegeta would land on Namek (or perhaps in this universe, Bulma and the others would arrive later than they did in Universe 18), Guru consulted with Nail over the impending doom of the Namekian race, and Guru came to the decision that he would bond his lifeforce with Nail to increase their strength and stave off Namek's destruction. Nail was opposed to the idea of losing the Grand Elder, however, Guru assessed that he would not have long to live at his old age, and that by joining with Nail, he would both live longer and be able to help save their people. The fused Nail and Guru flew away and witnessed the devastation caused by Frieza's men. He arrived just in time to interfere as Frieza threatened a surviving Namekian. "Gast" attacked and killed Dodoria and several soldiers, and after landing an interrupting blow on Frieza, he was knocked away when Frieza transformed and retaliated, but as Frieza and his company departed in search of the other Dragonballs, Nail had already recovered thanks to the heightened regeneration powers gained from merging with Guru. Speaking with another Namekian elder, Nail spoke with the dialect of Guru and estimated that his strength alone would not fend off the invaders. The elder agreed, claiming that the Namekians would rather live on as one than be annihilated. A small time period passed and Nail would locate Frieza and his men searching around a lake by an abandoned Namekian village (it is highly possible that the Nameks here had already left and volunteered to fuse with Nail), and after informing them that Dragonballs are now depowered, he attacked and killed Zarbon and the rest of Frieza's company, then reduced Frieza to his knees, a large difference from their previous battle. Threatened, Frieza jumped to his next form, but this hardly changed their battle, and Nail shoved him into a nearby mountain. Frieza released his final form and finally landed a hit on Nail, who stopped and hovered just above the lake as Frieza prepared to destroy him along with the planet. Nail paralyzed Frieza with a meditative technique, and mocked him one final time before finishing him with a decisive energy attack. As Gast finishes retelling the story of his birth when elaborating on why the Dragonballs became defunct to an eagerly-listening audience of Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin; he sadly informs them that his biology is that of the warrior Namekians and that he is unable to create new Dragon Balls, and lost some Namekian abilities such as the ability to self-reproduce. Gohan admires "Nail" due to his similarity to Piccolo and offers to assist him if possible, but Gast kindly refuses stating that he has adopted the moniker of "Gast Carcolh" and that he plans to venture off into space to find a way to revive his lost race. To do so, he captures and orders the recently-arrived Vegeta and Cui, who had been watching the group, to pilot Frieza's abandoned spaceship for him. DBM Gast's first appearance in the webcomic is on page 32. Piccolo and Nail are discussing the surprising lack of Namekians in other universes when Nail points out Gast, standing solemnly in his own balcony. Gast does not speak, open his eyes, or make any other appearances until the lunch break where he finishes a bunch of glasses of water while sitting down. When Broly goes on a rampage, Gast nonchalantly dissolves one of his energy missiles with one hand. He does become alert when the battle escalates, and when Vegito and Broly's energy struggle reaches a wide entropy, he shields his eyes from the explosion like countless others. Once Broly is launched away from the tournament by Vegito, Gast reflects on the strength of these opponents, "An infinite strength. But strength means nothing. I need my wish." Gast has his first round battle against a Cell Junior and almost wins via disqualification because he was attacked before his opponent touched the ring, but Gast volunteers to let the match proceed, and he kills the Cell Junior by striking it through the brain and targeting its regenerative core, winning the match. During the second lunch break, Gast resumes drinking plenty of water while two Piccolos from alternate universes appear to be studying him. It is unknown if he has spoken to either of them, or for that matter, how Nail divulged the history of Gast Carcolh. After Prince Vegeta's defeat at the hand of Dr. Raichi, Gast and Piccolo Daimao enter the ring where their first exchange is Gast asking in exhasperation if Piccolo couldn't have chosen a more pretentious name ("Daimao" is Japanese for "Great king") Piccolo recounts by saying that Gast has no right to talk since he named himself after a Namekian Diety. Gast then states that Piccolo shouldn't give him lip, seeing as he knows nothing about Namekians. A fact that Piccolo is all too happy to acknowledge claiming proudly that he is "The ultimate evil, his total opposite." Gast isn't impressed with that statement adding that Piccolo is an amnesiac, corrupted Namek and too weak for him. At which Piccolo unleashes his full powerlevel, making the Piccolo from Universe 18 realize that it's not just Piccolo Daimao there: it's the union of Piccolo and Kami-sama. Piccolo Daimao then unleashes his full might on gast who effortlessly blocks all his attacks and whaps him away with a single blow to the face. With Piccolo on the floor Gast then acknowledges that Piccolo is indeed strong for a Name and applauds him on that but he is giving himself too much credit for calling himself to be "The ultimate evil." pointing out that there are beings in the arena who are way worse than he is. Adding that he can still feel that Piccolo has good inside him. Piccolo then blubbers that that isn't true, he kills people for fun but Gast then points out the Androids who murder without ANY emotion, not even fun. Trivia *Gast's moniker was revealed on page 481. *Gast's name is apparently a French pun on the mythical beast from the French Folklore named "Lou Carcolh", a giant half slug half serpent monster. * Gast is ridiculously tall. He's possibly the tallest contestant yet along with King Cold and Broly. * It's unknown how many Nameks Gast actually fused with, as Frieza had already begun killing Nameks prior to his fight with Gast. Despite this, he fused with enough of them to become powerful enough to defeat Frieza on his own, and there were ultimately no other Nameks left according to Gast. However it is possible that he is the strongest character in the tournament as Nail believed that he would win it. * The origin behind Gast's choice of name is still unknown. It may have been a creative choice from the author, but why Gast would immediately choose this name is somewhat abrupt and undisclosed. * Piccolo Daimao has stated that "Gast Carcolh" is the name of a Namekian Deity. * There is now an unofficial continuation of U7 titled Gast & Palz Gallery DBM_page_32___7th_universe_by_Fayeuh.png|Gast Carcolh before the beginning of the tournament. U7 .png|Gast drinking a great deal of water during the tournament break Super_Namek.png|Gasts thoughts about Vegetto's power. GastCarcolhAnnoucement7 color.png|Gast Carcolh being called for his first fight in the tournament against Cell Jr. from Universe 17 Category:Asexual Category:Universe 7 Category:Namekians Category:Super Namek Category:Participant Category:Fusion Category:First Round Winner Category:Magicians